<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scratching At The Wrong Door by Levi__Acker_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404512">Scratching At The Wrong Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay'>Levi__Acker_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not that much, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scratching on wood sound was fairly normal in the apartment. It came with having a hyperactive cat - Chairman Meow.<br/>Chairman would be awake at all hours, climbing the furniture, scratching on doors, knocking things over, which was why he wasn't usually allowed into the bedroom at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scratching At The Wrong Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing horror, so it's not that good<br/>Hope you enjoy it though :)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scratching on wood sound was fairly normal in the apartment. It came with having a hyperactive cat - Chairman Meow. Chairman would be awake at all hours, climbing the furniture, scratching on doors, knocking things over, which was why he wasn't usually allowed into the bedroom at night.</p><p> </p><p>However, one sleepless night, Alec heard scratching. He was half-tempted to lock chairman in his specifically brought cage again. The scratching became louder, so Alec began to get up slowly, as not to wake up Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>He realised two things at that moment. The first was that Chairman was lying asleep at the end of the bed, not scratching anything, not moving. Just asleep.<br/>The second was that the scratching noise was not coming from the outside the room or even throughout the apartment, but from within their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alec sat back onto the bed terrified. He reached for Magnus, shaking him awake. "What?" Magnus grumbled, annoyed at being woken up at some ungodly hour by is boyfriend.<br/>"Magnus, do you hear that?" Alec's voice trembled noticeably.<br/>Magnus, still half asleep, listened before mumbling "Chairman." He started to turn over.<br/>"Magnus! Chairman is right there" he pointed at the ball of fur at the end of the bed. Grumbling, Magnus looked.</p><p> </p><p>He froze when he saw the cat asleep. "Then what is that?" he whispered, voice shaking. He looked towards the door, grabbing his phone in his left hand, and Alec's hand in the other.</p><p> </p><p>Alec, still looking at Magnus, whispered "I don't think it's that door we need to worry about," he turned instead to look at the closet. Magnus, following Alec's gaze whimpered, squeezing Alec's hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Alec fumbled for the pocketknife in the top drawer in the bedside cabinet. He let out a few shaky breaths, "what should we do Magnus?"<br/>When his boyfriend didn't reply he half whispered angrily "Magnus!? Magnus!?"<br/>Magnus whispered back, "it's stopped," he turned his head, and Alec could see the tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In the silence, the closet door was pushed open, an unusually loud creaking noise made. The thump of something heavy hitting the shadowed floor made Magnus whimper again.<br/>"No signal" Magnus glanced down at the phone in his hand. Alec shuffled forwards to place himself in front of Magnus. He lifted Chairman, and dumped the cat into Magnus' lap. There were more noises, noises that closer to the bed, to them.<br/>Then silence.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, something reared up from the end of bed, towering over them. It whacked the knife out of Alec's raised hand and surged forward. "Run!" shouted Alec to Magnus, he pushed the taller man towards the door.<br/>Magnus ran, trying to yank Alec after him, but he wasn't strong enough. The thing was upon Alec, so Magnus ran, hoping to get help, or at least a signal.</p><p>..</p><p>Magnus stood outside the apartment clutching Chairman and his phone, the police milling around him, asking questions to him, to neighbours. He glanced up, and saw something staring back at him from his bedroom window. Something sinister. He looked away, shivering slightly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading<br/>If you actually liked it, leave a kudos and comment<br/>Suggestions are also welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>